Can't help falling in love
by panda-obsessed-angel
Summary: The Naruto Gang goes on a vacation! But wait a minute, something more is brewing. Love is in the air. Read as the boys try to get the girl of their dreams. Will they succeed? Of course, love conquers all! SasuSaku,NaruHina,InoShika,NejiTen. AU
1. Sensei's Conference

Author's notes:

Hey! I'm back again. Sorry to start a new story, but I ran out of ideas for my other stories, and I needed to get this out of my head. Don't worry, I'll still be updating my other stories, but not as rapidly as before though.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, okay?

* * *

Summary:

The Naruto Gang goes on a vacation! But wait a minute, something more is brewing. Love is in the air. Read as the boys try to get the girl of their dreams. Will they succeed? Of course, love conquers all!

AU fic- Imagine Naruto and the others managed to get Sasuke back and the cursed seal is somewhat removed from Sasuke.

* * *

Pairings:

SasuSaku

NaruHina

ShikaIno

NejiTen

* * *

Konohagakure...A perfectly simple place, full of ninjas...It was only seven o' clock in the morning which would mean that this place would still be awfully quiet. The smell of dawn, the morning sunshine, the voice of Tsunade?

"Ahhh! Shut up everyone!" screamed the raging Hokage as she slapped her hands on the desk. Kakashi and Gai immediately shut up. Kurenai stared at the Hokage as Asuma continued to smoke.

Tsunade calmed down before sitting down again. She placed her hands on her desk and turned to the jounins in front of her.

"Good...Now, team checks...How your team doing?" asked Tsunade as she carefully placed her chin above her intertwined hands. She stared at Kurenai, signaling her to start.

Kurenai then bowed her head a little before speaking.

"Hokage-sama...My team has been awfully quiet. Not like they haven't been always...Ever since they stopped doing missions, they've nothing to do at all. Hyuuga Hinata has been a little more confident lately, though she keeps going to Ichiraku after our training sessions. Aburame Shino is still his quiet old self and Inuzuka Kiba has never stopped asking me if there are any missions for them."

Tsunade nodded before turning to a few paperworks on her desk. Her brows furrowed.

"We're running low on missions for your students lately." Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples. She then stared at Asuma.

Asuma nodded before speaking.

"My team has nothing to do too. Chouji is still his old self, and Nara Shikamaru has been lazier than ever, but I can't help but notice that he keeps on spending time with Yamanaka Ino, who keeps on plotting plans to get Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade sighed before rubbing her temples again. These students have nothing to do...Pity. She turned to Gai who nodded.

"My team has nothing to do as well, but of course...they never stopped training! Power to the youth!" exclaimed Gai. Everyone stared at him.

"Ahem! Tenten has kept on training with Neji, every once in a while, this red pinkish thingy sprouting and invading her cheeks whenever Neji looks at her. I think the sun is getting to her. She definitely needs sunblock." Said Gai thoughtfully.

Everyone sweat dropped. Gai definitely needed help.

"Neji has never stopped training too, but I can't help but notice that he keeps on staring at Tenten in a way. I think Neji noticed Tenten needs sunblock. Hmm..." continued Gai.

Everyone shook their head pitifully. Gai really needed help.

"Of course, Rock Lee has never stopped training. He still wants to beat Neji into pulp! But of course, the strength of the youth would stop him go into overboard! He makes me prouder every single day." Said Gai as a drop of tear fell down from his eye.

Tsunade shook her head. All they do is nothing but train if there are no missions. Pity really. She turned to Kakashi, who stared at his surrounding before pocketing his Icha Icha Paradise.

"My team has no missions to do at all, but they still continued to train everyday." Started Kakashi, but he was immediately distracted by Gai.

"Alas! My team will beat your team at training!" he exclaimed. Kakashi just continued.

"Uzumaki Naruto still trains to beat Uchiha Sasuke...but every after training, he goes to Ichiraku and meets up with Hyuuga Hinata."

Tsunade raised her head a little. Meet up with Hyuuga Hinata? Interesting...

"Ever since Uchiha Sasuke has been brought back to Konohagakure, he just continues training...There's still not much change, except for the fact that I could notice him stare at a certain pink haired girl every once in a while..."

Tsunade stared at the ceiling. Something definitely was up.

"...and Haruno Sakura has stopped chasing after Uchiha Sasuke, and willed herself to train more and more everyday. She told me that she stopped considering that Sasuke needs more space, but she told me that she will continue to care for him like a brother. She definitely improved a lot, not only her chakra control and genjutsu...but also in ninjutsu and taijutsu."

Tsunade kept on replaying what the jounins said over and over in her head.

_Hyuuga Hinata has been a little more confident lately, though she keeps going to Ichiraku after our training sessions._

_Uzumaki Naruto still trains to beat Uchiha Sasuke...but every after training, he goes to Ichiraku and meets up with Hyuuga Hinata._

Something...

_Tenten has kept on training with Neji, every once in a while, this red pinkish thingy sprouting and invading her cheeks whenever Neji looks at her. I think the sun is getting to her. She definitely needs sunblock._

Wait, remove the sunblock part. That's better...

_Neji has never stopped training too, but I can't help but notice that he keeps on staring at Tenten in a way._

...definitely...

_Nara Shikamaru has been lazier than ever, but I can't help but notice that he keeps on spending time with Yamanaka Ino, who keeps on plotting plans to get Uchiha Sasuke._

...was...

_Ever since Uchiha Sasuke has been brought back to Konohagakure, he just continues training...There's still not much change, except for the fact that I could notice him stare at a certain pink haired girl every once in a while..._

_Haruno Sakura has stopped chasing after Uchiha Sasuke, and willed herself to train more and more everyday. She told me that she stopped considering that Sasuke needs more space, but she told me that she will continue to care for him like a brother._

...up...

Tsunade's eyes widened and it hit her like a bullet. She stood up suddenly and then raised a hand.

"Your students are growing up!" she exclaimed. The jounins stared at her strangely, except for Gai, who stood up and then raised a hand like Tsunade did.

"Yeah! Youth Power! Youths shall have fun!" exclaimed Gai as he struck his pose. Tsunade glared at Gai before she sat down again and fixed herself.

_Youths shall have fun_

That was it. The answer to the others' problems. They needed a vacation since they have nothing to do anyway.

She then chuckled before she turned to the jounins in front of her.

"Your students...are going on a vacation." She said. All of them took a moment to let the information sink in.

Kurenai smiled a little as did Asuma.

"Yeah, that's exactly what they need." Kurenai nodded. Asuma just smiled and nodded too.

"Hmm, a vacation for my students...Not a bad idea...Gives me more time to read..." Kakashi said and nodded too.

Gai stood up and then struck a pose.

"May the force be with the youth!"

Tsunade shook her head. Gai really, really needed help.

"Okay, so that's settled...Where are they going?" Tsunade asked. All of them took a moment to think of a perfect place.

"How about a forest?" suggested Asuma as he puffed out smoke. Tsunade shook her head.

"That's not exactly a relaxing place, now is it?"

"I'm out of ideas..." he muttered before he lit another cigarette.

"How about a small house where they all stay in together?" asked Kakashi slyly. Tsunade glared.

"They could do something not meant to be...No can do." She said. Kakashi then faced the floor.

"Goodbye to Icha Icha Paradise coming to life..." muttered Kakashi sadly.

"How about, their backyards!" exclaimed Gai. Tsunade just raised her eyebrow. Gai really needed help, and fast.

"How about this resort next to a beach? I know the owner, I could get them a reservation. It's perfect. The resort also has a swimming pool, a golf course, everything. It's impossible for someone to get bored in there!" said Kurenai.

Tsunade looked up. It sounded perfect.

"It's perfect! First they have to go on an airplane, then a car ride, then a boat ride to reach the resort. It's called the Silver Hare." continued Kurenai. Tsunade smiled.

"It's perfect. Kurenai, you do the reservations and all of you shall inform your teams. They're leaving tomorrow morning..."

* * *

I'll try to update soon. Oh by the way, this is somewhat set a year after Sasuke left Konoha.

Remember:

1. Imagine in this fic, Naruto managed to get Sasuke back.

2.The cursed seal is removed from Sasuke.


	2. At the airport

Author's Notes:

Hey! Here's chapter two! From now on, I'll try to update every after two to three days.If I do get many reviews, I'll probably update after one day or so..Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed...Especially the first reviewer who is...

**moonlightpath**- You're my first reviewer in this story! Yey! I know, Gai really does need help...Thanks, the idea of the teacher's conference or something just came to me and you know...thanks again. Hope you do continue reading and reviewing!

From now on, I will write replies to the reviews that inspire me the most. Not like all of your reviews inspire me, I love them! It's just that I get too tired to write sometimes. Don't worry; I'll thank all of you in my last chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto...I'm only 12 years old, like me owning Naruto is possible...actually it is...in my dreams.

* * *

**5:25 am – Konoha Airport (**Imagine there is one)

_Why did I even agree to come?_

Sasuke leaned on the wall, glaring at every people who pass by him. He was wearing his usual clothes, his bag in tow beside him. Sasuke has always believed in being punctual, but why did he even agree to come to this vacation?

He should be using his time for something more productive, like training. Besides, even if he did try to relax, Ino and Sakura would probably be bugging the hell out of him.

Speaking of Sakura, Sasuke cannot help but notice that she has been avoiding him lately. She still talks to him but everytime she does, Sasuke could notice the glint in her eyes.

It clearly read "It's too hard for me to do it..." What is too hard for her to do?

Clearly, she has stopped asking Sasuke out on dates and she's been training more and more everyday. That's a good thing, right? That means only 999,999 more fan girls to go.

_What the heck?_

Why is he even thinking about Sakura? She's just an annoying fan girl. Wrong...if only you knew Sasuke...

"Sasuke-bastard! Wake up!" exclaimed someone, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. He looked up and glared at Naruto, who was carrying two bags.

"Dobe." muttered Sasuke as he glared at the fox-boy. He closed his eyes and resumed his cool.

"That's no way to wake up a person, Naruto! You shall do it the youth way!" exclaimed Lee, who was beside Naruto. Sasuke closed his eyes, only one thought running in his mind.

_I'm stuck with idiots..._

Here and there, they're everywhere. Someone save him...

"O-ohayo Naruto-kun..." said someone. Sasuke did not need to open his eyes to know who it was. It was the Hyuuga Heiress. She's been like that ever since she and Naruto met up at Ichiraku everyday.

"Hiya Hinata-chan! Look!" exclaimed Naruto as he raised his bigger bag and showed it to Hinata. "It's ramen! We could share it!" he added.

Hinata blushed before looking up and smiling shyly at Naruto. The fox-boy laughed before rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke wanted to puke. This was too fluffy for his taste. He needed to go away, probably never come back. Okay, that was an overstatement. He just didn't like too much romance.

He decided to go for a walk. Sasuke then went over to the chairs and left his bag there, before walking away from the group.

"Hey bastard! Where are you going?" asked Naruto. Sasuke just ignored him and resumed walking.

* * *

**5:37am**

"Good morning beautiful people of Konoha! Oh, wait a minute, that's me!" exclaimed Ino as she laughed before tossing her blonde hair behind her back.

Everyone who was sitting glared at her except for Hinata. Neji had arrived with Shino a while ago and Kiba and Akamaru had arrived too just five minutes before Ino and Shikamaru did.

Ino looked around for her beloved Sasuke-kun, but found that he was not there.

"Where's my love, my dear, oh my darling?" asked Ino dramatically. Neji glared at her and Ino backed away immediately towards Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun, he makes me very scared..." she whispered towards Shikamaru, who was carrying his and her bags.

"You're so noisy...How troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he walked towards the chairs and placed their bags down. Smoke came out of Ino's ears as she pinched Shikamaru, hard.

"Are you calling me troublesome, you lazy bum?" exclaimed Ino as she glared at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just rubbed his sore spot before sitting down.

_Sheesh...She's pretty and dangerous...Where did pretty come from? How troublesome..._

* * *

**5:43am**

Tenten hummed slightly as she carried two bags in both of her hands. She then entered the airport and looked around for the group.

_There they are!_

"Come on, Chouji!" exclaimed Tenten as she walked towards the group. Accidentally, she and Chouji met in front of the airport a while ago.

Tenten reached the group and waved over at them. Ino and Hinata waved back.

Tenten looked around. Almost all of them were there. Only Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke were missing. Speaking of which, when Tenten's gaze landed on Neji, both of them made eye contact and Tenten's cheeks became red all of a sudden.

"Hey Tenten, I brought sunblock for you. You've been having that red thingy on your cheeks for too long." said Gai as she handed a bottle to Tenten.

Tenten gave her sensei a weird look before reaching out for the sunblock.

"Gai needs help." said Asuma as he puffed out smoke. Kurenai nodded pitifully.

* * *

**5:52**

Sakura ran towards the entrance of the airport as rapidly as she could. She woke up late, thanks to her alarm clock and she had to skip breakfast in order to make it on time. She stared at her watch desperately.

_Oh no, I have to move faster. Kakashi-sensei told us to meet the others in Konoha Airport at six in the morning...Gotta run faster, gotta ru-_

Her thoughts were distracted as she bumped into someone and all of her things fell. She fell head first and she stood up slowly, nursing her head.

"Itai..." she muttered as she looked forwards, only to see dark onyx eyes staring at her. Sakura immediately backed away before grabbing her bags.

It has been really tough for her these past days. As much as she could, she tried to avoid Sasuke. She even told her sensei that she gave up on him, when truth be told, she was lying.

She still loves him, and she knows it. That's probably why she tries to avoid him as best as he could. It's too hard for her to forget about him, but she has to try her best.

_It's even more painful than the rejection he always gives me...Trying to forget about him is too painful..._

Sakura looked away before she forced words to come out of her mouth.

"Um, go-good morning Sasuke-kun..." she said quietly as she stared at the floor.

Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression, but there was a question that kept on lingering in his mind.

_Is she avoiding me?_

Sakura looked up, but looked past through Sasuke before smiling. Sasuke noticed that it was not the smile she always gave him. It was the smile she gives Naruto and Kakashi.

"I'll be going now..." she said before she walked past him slowly. Unconsciously, a tear dripped down from her eye. Sakura did not bother to wipe it away.

Sasuke stared at her back blankly.

_Is she walking away from me?_

For the first time in History, Haruno Sakura is indeed walking away from our Uchiha Prodigy...and he certainly did not like what he was feeling right now.

* * *

**5:56**

"Hey Hina-chan, do you wanna sit next to me on the plane?" asked Naruto happily as he jumped up and down. Hinata blushed a little before replying a small "Hai."

Tenten noticed this and she grinned at the two of them. Neji walked beside her and growled when he saw what Tenten was looking at.

"He better not hurt her..." said Neji coldly, his fists clenched. Tenten looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean hurt her? Naruto looks like he cares for Hinata a lot." said Tenten defensively. Neji looked at her blankly.

"If something happens to Hinata, I'm the one to blame, as always." said Neji. Tenten shook her head before chuckling a little. She then turned to Neji.

"I'm telling you, Naruto will take care of your cousin. So drop it." she said with finality in her tone. Neji then looked around before looking at her.

"Tenten, do you want to sit next to me on the plane? Just so I don't get stuck with anyone annoying?" asked Neji calmly. This question took Tenten by surprise, and a blush sprouted on her cheeks.

"Um, sure..." she said as she looked down. Gai appeared beside her and handed her another bottle of sunblock.

"Sunblock Tenten, or else your life as a youth will be destroyed!" exclaimed Gai dramatically.

Tenten sweatdropped.

>>>>

"Shika-kuunn! Could you check if my brush is in my bag?" asked Ino as she walked over towards Shikamaru, who was half asleep. Ino noticed this and she immediately pinched his cheeks.

Shikamaru woke up and stared at Ino angrily.

"Damn troublesome woman!" he exclaimed angrily. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I need my brush! I think I need to style my hair. So, will it be a bun or a high ponytail today?" she asked as she sat beside him. Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

"Whatever style your hair is, you always look good anyway." He muttered. Ino turned around and stared at Shikamaru strangely.

"What did you say?" she asked, a little too quickly for her liking.

_Where the heck did that come from?_

"I-I said whatever style is less too troublesome..." he said. Ino glared at him and started pinching his arm.

"Everything is troublesome! Why can't you be less...troublesome?" exclaimed Ino angrily.

>>>

"Hey everyone! I'm here!" exclaimed Kakashi, destroying Ino and Shikamaru's discussion. Kakashi then pulled an angry Sasuke in front of him.

"Sorry if I'm late...You see I had to chase Sasu-

"Liar!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura angrily as they pointed a finger at him.

"But it's true! Sasuke refused to go back to the group. Anyway, who doesn't have a partner yet?" he continued as he looked around.

Ino's face fell.

"Oh no! I can't believe it! I wanted to with Sasuke, now I'm stuck with Shika-kun!" Ino wailed. Kakashi then looked around.

_Hmm, Lee is with Kiba...Shino is with Chouji...Sakura is with-wait, she's not with anyone..._

"Sasuke, you'll sit next to Sakura on the plane." Kakashi said as he pushed Sasuke towards a shocked Sakura.

"What?" exclaimed Ino and Sakura in unison.

"But-but-

"No buts Sakura...We'll be late for the plane...Now let's go!" exclaimed Kakashi.

The group began walking with their partners. Sakura looked down at the ground before moving with the group.

_So much for avoiding him..._

* * *


	3. Leaving on an airplane

Author's notes:

Here's chapter three! Oh my gosh, I love your reviews! Anyway, here are the reviews that inspired me the most for the last chapter:

Thanks to:

**moonlightpath, shawdowknife, punksasuke, lunarangel, benjem,** **xx-Tsumi-chan-xx, animeforever24, cherlye, momiro-chan, El3ments, Princess Sakura Haruno, Kumii-cHan, krista, eli**

* * *

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Naruto...though I wish I did...

* * *

**6:05 - Airplane**

"Woah! Who would have thought we'd get a private plane?" exclaimed Kiba as he sat down beside Lee, with Akamaru on top of his head, as usual.

"Yeah! Gai-sensei's youth goodness must have done this!" said Lee happily as he did a happy dance.

Sakura placed her bags in the overhead cabin before she sighed. She turned around to see Sasuke who was waiting for her to sit.

"Um, do you want the window seat?" asked Sakura awkwardly. Sasuke just stared at her blankly.

"Just sit now." he said. Sakura nodded before walking over to the window seat. Sasuke then followed and sat beside her on the aisle seat.

Sakura neatly placed her hands on her lap before she stared at the floor, which she found very interesting at the moment. It was patterned blue and white carpeting and it really made an incred-

Wait a minute, we're not supposed to be talking about the floor. Anyway, Sasuke noticed Sakura's lack of noise.

_She's been like that for the past few weeks..._

Suddenly, someone leaned towards Sasuke and hugged his neck.

"Oh Sasuke-kun my darling! You get to sit in front of me!" Ino exclaimed happily as she attached her hands to his neck. Sasuke looked annoyed but before he could even touch her, Shikamaru took Ino's arms off Sasuke.

"Ino, try to be less troublesome..." he muttered sleepily before grabbing a pillow and leaning on his chair. Ino glared at him, but complied.

Naruto, who was sitting in front of Sasuke, faced Sakura and smiled at her happily.

"Ne Sakura-chan, isn't this exciting?" he asked happily. Sakura looked up and smiled warmly at Naruto, and Sasuke felt a bomb drop in the pit of his stomach.

He quickly noticed that Sakura did not smile like that at him. She smiles at him with a forced one. Wait a minute? Why did it matter anyway?

Sasuke just turned away and began a glaring contest with Neji, who was sitting across the aisle in his and Sakura's row.

* * *

**6:09**

After a few minutes, Kurenai grabbed the microphone before she started to speak.

"Okay everyone settle down. The captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign, so please comply. We'll be departing in just a few minutes, and may I remind all of you that this is a non-smoking flight. Thank you." She said before she let go of the microphone.

"Aww..." muttered Asuma sadly before he threw his cigarette out of the window.

Everyone stopped their chattering and they all fastened their seatbelts.

Naruto then turned to Kurenai.

"Who's the captain again?" he asked as Hinata helped him fasten his seatbelt.

Kurenai smiled before turning to all of them.

"Don't worry...The captain of this plane is your sensei, Gai..." she said before she sat down herself and fastened her seatbelt.

Everyone's eyes widened and they stared at each other.

"Did she just say, Gai-sensei?" asked Tenten slowly as she faced Neji. Neji looked at her and a blush immediately sprouted on her cheeks.

"Yeah..." he said.

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard and then everyone froze in their seats.

"BRACE YOURSELVES EVERYONE! WE'RE ABOUT TO FLY!" shouted Gai.

The plane then began speeding rapidly, and Ino clutched Shikamaru's hand. Hinata closed her eyes, her hands holding on her seat. Naruto placed his hand over Hinata's.

"Don't worry Hina-chan...I'm here." He said. Hinata nodded a little before smiling at him.

The airplane then flew towards the sky. It was so unexpected and they were flying upwards very fast.

Tenten unconsciously hugged Neji as she closed her eyes. Ino was shrieking loudly and Shikamaru was trying to calm her down. Lee was cheering Gai on.

Akamaru was running around the plane, trying to find an escape route. Now, Naruto was screaming and Hinata just held his hand shyly to calm him down.

Chouji's chips went flying and he began chasing after them. Then the chaos begins. Gai laughs sinisterly.

"My chips!"

"Chouji, stop!"

"Akamaru! Where's Akamaru!"

"Snore..."

"Uh...keep your calm Sakura..." muttered Sakura to herself as Sasuke stared at her.

"Ahh! Shika-kun! I'm afraid of heights!"

"Don't wo-worry Naruto-kun...It's gonna be alright!" said Hinata quietly as she held Naruto's hand.

"Go Gai-sensei! I idolize you're flying! You're the best!" exclaimed Lee happily as animated tears poured down his face.

Sakura clutched her dress tightly as she forced herself to remain calm. She tried to stop the tears from flowing down. Sasuke just kept his cool and stared blankly at the wall.

"Ten-ten, I can't breathe..." said Neji calmly. Tenten closed her eyes and hugged Neji tighter.

"Ahhh! This is illegal! He can't fly a plane!" shouted Naruto loudly.

"Gai-sensei! You rock real ha- Tenten, your sunblock!"

"Stop this plane right NOOOOW!"

"They can't stop it Ino, otherwise we'll fall from the sky!"

"Shut up!"

"I wish I could be like you Gai-sensei!"

Gai laughed and laughed before he swerved to the left. Ino and Naruto shrieked more loudly than before and Akamaru cried as he hit the door.

Sakura accidentally bumped into Sasuke, and they both fell on the floor.

Ino then wailed more loudly as she saw Sakura on top of Sasuke, her face inches away from Sasuke's face.

"How troublesome..."

"Stop-stop it please..." said Hinata as she patted Naruto's back, whose eyes were flaming.

"Neji! This is too fast!" screamed Tenten. Neji glared at the door leading to the captain's room.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered as she tried to stand up. Unfortunately, the plane was still going up and she stumbled again, landing on top of Sasuke, this time, their lips only centimeters apart. Sakura's eyed widened as she backed away a little.

"Get away from him, forehead-girl!"

"Gai-sensei! I wish I could be like you! You're the best sensei ever!"

"Akamaru! You're bleeding!"

"Ahhh! My chips! They're wasted!"

"This is illegal!"

"Snore..."

"Asuma, this is a non-smoking flight!"

"Oh right...Sorry."

"STOP! Don't squish that! That's Ten-ten's su-

"WHAT THE? EWW!I HAVE SUNBLOCK ALL OVER MY FACE! SHIKA-KUN, MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"What does he have to do? Hey, sunblock makes a great mayonnaise for my chips!"

"Stop it with the chips, CHOUJI"

(crunch)

"WHAT THE? YOU STEPPED ON MY CHIPS!"

"Na-naruto-kun, my fingers are red..."

"Get this SUNBLOCK out of my FACE!"

"Asuma, don't throw that the-

(BIG FIRE EXPLOSION NEAR THE DOOR)

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kurenai did some hand seals and extinguished the fire easily.

"Snore..."

"I didn't know Shino snores..."

(THUD)

"What the? Rocks coming from the sky?

"Oops, sorry that was me. I was supposed to hit forehead girl and AHHHHH"

Gai then stopped and the plane immediately stopped going upwards. The plane then balanced itself and everyone calmed down. The plane started to move forwards steadily and neatly. Kakashi came out from a door, pushing a cart with food.

He walked towards Naruto and Hinata then began speaking.

"Sir, will it be sausage or ham?" asked Kakashi. Naruto stared at him strangely, panting.

Sakura stood up and dusted herself. She forced the blush out of her cheeks before she faced Sasuke.

"Sorry..." she said quietly before she sat back on her seat. Sasuke stood up and sat down beside Sakura. He pushed the blush out of his cheeks.

_Uchiha Sasuke never blushes..._

"Tenten, you can let go of me now." said Neji. Tenten opened her eyes and looked around, before she blushed and let go of Neji.

Ino was crying, and Shikamaru was quite bewildered since he did not know how to calm down a crying girl.

"Um, don't cry..." said Shikamaru as he patted Ino's back.

Kiba walked over to Akamaru as Kurenai handed him bandages. Lee was trying to get in the captain's room to congratulate his Gai-sensei. Chouji was mourning his wasted chips...and Shino was still sleeping.

* * *

**6:30**

Everyone had calmed down. Shikamaru was sleeping and Ino was talking endlessly, thinking that Shikamaru was actually listening.

"...yeah, and then there was this cow. Shikamaru, are you listening?" asked Ino as she pinched Shikamaru. Shikamaru instantly woke up and then stared at her.

"Huh, oh yeah...How troublesome..."

Ino sighed.

"Nothing's ever gonna happen like this! Shika-kun, stop sleeping!" exclaimed Ino as she pinched him again.

"Damn troublesome!" Shikamaru said angrily. "If I didn't like you, I probably would have tossed you off the plane by now." he added quietly.

His eyes widened.

_Where did that come from?_

_>>>_

"Um, Naruto-kun, y-you have ketchup on your cheek." said Hinata. Naruto stopped eating his sausage as he tried to rub off the ketchup.

"Hinata-chan, could you wipe it off for me?" asked Naruto. Hinata grabbed a tissue before she wiped Naruto's cheek, accidentally touching it.

"Thanks Hina-chan!" said Naruto happily.

Hinata smiled at him before looking at her own food.

"Um, Naruto-kun...Do you want my food?" asked Hinata as she handed him her plate. Naruto stared at her.

"Aren't you eating that?"

"I'm not really hungry..." she said.

"We could share it!" exclaimed Naruto happily as he handed Hinata a fork. Hinata blushed.

"A-arigato..."

>>>

"Neji, could you please stop looking after your cousin? She's old enough to look after herself." said Tenten as she examined a kunai that she held between two fingers.

Neji looked away from Naruto and Hinata and stared at Tenten.

"If she's hurt, Hiashi will kill me."

"She won't get hurt Neji. She can take care of herself. Besides, Naruto would take care of her." she said.

"That dead last-

"Hey! I thought you respect him!" reprimanded Tenten. Neji looked at her, and Tenten immediately looked away to stop herself from blushing.

"I do respect him."

"Good, so drop it. Um, also, I apologize for hugging you a while ago. I was just scared and all." muttered Tenten.

"It's not a problem. Do you want to spar sometime when we get there?" asked Neji. Tenten looked up and smiled.

"Why me? Why not Lee?"

"I want a good sparring partner. Besides, I don't want to spar with someone annoying."

Tenten smiled as she faced her kunai.

_I'm a good sparring partner...I'm not annoying...Oh-my-gosh!_

_>>>_

Sakura sighed as she looked out her window. Usually, she would start conversations with Sasuke at this point, but now it's different.

_I can't even utter a single word..._

Sakura placed her hands on her lap neatly as she faced the floor again.

Sasuke closed his eyes, but even though he doesn't want to admit it, the quietness is killing him slowly.

Suddenly, he felt a force on his shoulder and he turned to look and saw Sakura sleeping on his shoulder.

Sakura has unconsciously slept on Sasuke, and Sasuke's heart was pounding.

_What am I supposed to do?_

"If I were you, I'd put her head on your lap. Makes it much easier. You see, just put this arm of the chair up..." said Kakashi as he pulled the arm of the chair up and held Sakura's head.

"Then, you put her head on your lap. That way, you could sleep too." said Kakashi as he placed Sakura's head gently on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke then froze and Kakashi walked away, with a smile under his mask.

Sasuke looked down and then unconsciously tucked a strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear. Sasuke pulled his hand away.

_Why did I just do that?_

Unknown to him, Kakashi saw the whole incident and he smiled more under his mask.

_Hmm, I think...I need to do something about this. Tee hee, this is better than Icha Icha Paradies Volume six. Ohohoho...

* * *

_


	4. Riding the bus of boredom

Author's notes:

Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm very happy guys! You're all so kind! Sorry if I can't thank each of you personally. I'm just really busy but I wanted to post this up because of all of you. I'll try to repay all of you next time!

* * *

Disclaimer: 

I don't own NAruto...

* * *

**7: 36 - Grounds**

"Come on! We don't wanna miss the bus!" exclaimed Ino as she and Shikamaru got out of the plane. Sakura immediately followed the two as she tossed her bag behind her shoulder.

She turned around slightly to see what Sasuke was doing. She saw him picking up his bag and Sakura immediately turned away. As she got out of the plane, a thought came to her again.

_Why was I sleeping on Sasuke-kun?_

It was bizarre for her. Surely, she did not sleep on his lap. His shoulder maybe, but his lap? That is unheard of.

Unless Sasuke placed her- wait, don't even go there. Sadly, Sasuke would never do that unless it was extremely necessary. Sakura looked forwards and saw Naruto pulling Hinata gently.

She smiled at them slightly. Seriously, she was happy for the two of them. Hinata had at last found happiness, and even though Naruto still doesn't notice Hinata like a lover, at least he treats her as something more than a friend, right?

Can Sasuke even treat her like a friend? He can't even touch her hand like Naruto does to Hinata.

Sakura looked down at the ground as she continued walking towards the group.

Why can't love just be easy for her? Why did she have to fall for a cold hearted bastard, as Naruto would always say?

Sakura looked up and saw Neji and Tenten who were talking to each other casually. She immediately looked away.

Now, will she and Sasuke be able to talk like that? Sure, they could talk. She would ask a question, and he would answer with a simple 'Yes', 'No', 'Hn' or most of all 'You're annoying'.

But come on, look at this. Neji says sentences. Not a word or a phrase. Why can't Sasuke be more like that?

Psht. Dream on Sakura...

Sakura still continued to walk slowly towards the chattering group, when she suddenly heard Ino's loud voice.

"Shika-kun! Hide me from Chouji! I think I called him fat again!" exclaimed Ino as she hid behind Shikamaru and hugged Shikamaru, using him as a shield. Shikamaru looked at Ino sleepily before grabbing his and Ino's bag.

Sakura looked away again, a sad smile forming on her lips.

Would she be able to do that? Sakura was even sure that if ever Ino did sleep on the plane, Shikamaru would be glad to let her sleep on his lap. It was obvious.

But for Sakura? Just a mere touch on Sasuke and he'll explode. Why can't Sakura just have someone for once? Hinata has Naruto, Tenten has Neji...and even Ino has Shikamaru.

Sakura could clearly see in Ino's eyes that she loves Shikamaru, only her crush on Sasuke is blocking it. Sometimes, life is so unfair, isn't it?

"Sakura-chan, come on!" exclaimed Lee happily as he bounded up the stairs towards the bus.

Sakura looked up and smile at Lee. However, there was always Lee. He's always a good friend, not to mention an expert at taijutsu. But something is missing. Sakura does not love him like that.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke a few steps behind her. She turned away before entering the bus, andsighed before she took a seat behind Hinata and Naruto.

Unknown to her, an eye was watching her carefully. He turned back to his Icha Icha Paradise before he stared at the Uchiha Prodigy, who took a seat beside Sakura.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought.._

* * *

**7:39 – Bus**

"Everyone, this is not gonna be a long trip. Our chaperone for this bus is your sensei, Asuma." said Kurenai and Asuma waved a hand at them. Ino and Shikamaru stared at their sensei strangely.

"Um sensei, why are you wearing a helmet?" asked Shikamaru. Asuma smiled before he puffed out smoke.

"It's for my own protection, I advise you wear one too." he said before he turned his attention to the wheel.

"At least it's not a psycho this time..." said Ino quietly. Shikamaru nodded.

The bus started to move and everyone sat down on their seats. Naruto looked out the window, then he started laughing as he pointed out funny things to Hinata, and Hinata would giggle occasionally.

Neji was reading a book and Tenten was reading over his shoulder. Occasionally, their heads would bump into each other, but not one of them would mind.

Shikamaru stared out of the window to watch the clouds, and Ino slept on his shoulder lightly.

>>>

Lee was seated between Gai and Kiba. Kiba was talking toAkamaru about how he was seated beside fuzzy-browed humans, and Gai and Lee were in a coversation about piloting a plane.

"Ooh Gai-sensei, could you please teach me?"

"It's not an easy thing to do, Lee. You have to be as strong and as smart I am." said Gai with his thumbs up. Animated tears dropped flew from Lee's eyes.

"Oh sensei, I wish I could be like you!"

>>>

Chouji, as usual was eating and Shino was staring at Chouji weirdly. Shino raised his hand and whisperedto his bugs.

"What? Yes, I know this boy eats a lot..." said Shino quietly.

>>>

Sakura looked out the window sadly as she stared at the view.

"Look Hinata-chan! Look at that ugly little bo- ITAI!" exclaimed Naruto as the boy they passed by threw a rock at him.

"Naruto-kun! L-let me help..." said Hinata gently as she tried to see where Naruto got hit.

Sakura giggled a little before she stared out of the window again. Occasionally, Sasuke would glance at her every now and then. Only one person was able to see this unnatural act of the Uchiha Sasuke. He turned back to his Icha Icha Paradies and giggled.

* * *

**7:46 – BUS**

"Come on Shika! Sing with me, please?" asked Ino as she pulled his arm. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. Ino laughed before she raised a finger.

"99 bottles of milk on the wall...99 bottles of milk...you..."

Ino continued to sing loudly and Shikamaru's eye twitched occasionally.

>>>

Sakura tore her gaze away from Shikamaru and Ino before she turned back to the notebook on her lap. She opened it slightly before she took out a pen and began writing.

Sasuke turned his gaze slightly towards Sakura and noticed her writing, a slight smile on her lips. Sasuke turned his gaze down and saw a notebook with the word 'Diary' stamped on front.

His eyes immediately shot up in an attempt to push out the feeling of wanting to know what was in her diary.

>>>

"Ooh! This is a really great story Neji-kun!" exclaimed Tenten as she read page one hundred eleven with Neji. Neji smirked slightly as he turned his gaze towards Tenten.

Tenten looked up and met his white, pearly eyes. She blushed before she looked down, then she looked up and smiled at him.

"Go ahead, turn the page!" exclaimed Tenten. Neji complied and turned the page. Tenten squealed happily as she began to read quietly.

_...and then Charlie opened the door, only to reveal a bloody Cloe, soaked in her dirty clothes. Charlie's eyes widened as he rushed to her aid as quickly as possible._

_But even before Charlie could reach Cloe, Cloe was immediately stabbed with a dozen kunais, one straight to her heart._

_Charlie's eyed widened and he turned around to see who threw the kunais. His chocolate eyes stared into Bella with hate. Bella laughed sinisterly._

_"A mission is a mission Charlie. Even if your partner dies, you should continue it." said Bella slyly. Charlie glared at her with hate._

_"Go to hell!" he shouted, but before he could even throw a kunai, Bella immediately pushed him towards the bed._

_She reached for the buttons of Charlie's-_

(Don't worry, rating won't go up because of this. Nothing happened anyway)

Tenten immediately stopped reading as she looked up, bewildered. Neji looked up at the same time and they stared at each other.

"Um...I didn't know you read porn, Neji." said Tenten quietly. Neji closed the book before he raised both of his hands.

"I don't!" he exclaimed. Tenten tried to smile slightly.

"Do-don't worry, it's perfectly fine...Even thought you'restill youngand all..."

"No seriously! This is just a book I grabbed from a desk in the airport." said Neji angrily.

"Yo-you stole it! My gosh, could you sink any lower?" asked Tenten, enraged. Neji's face froze before he threw the book out of the window.

"I didn't! Gai sensei handed it to me and told me to read it so I don't get bored." said Neji defensively, as he glared at Gai.

Gai turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean, Neji?" asked Gai innocently.

"I-can't-believe-it! Neji is a...hentai! Die!" exclaimed Tenten angrily as she threw the nearest thing she found at Neji, which was unsurprisingly, her sunblock.

"What? Tenten, stop it! That sunblock is for your own good!" exclaimed Gai. Tenten did not listen.

"Stop it missy! Don't go turning your back and destroying your youth goodness!" he continued.

>>>

"I didn't know your cousin reads porn, Hinata." Said Naruto as he turned away from the funny sight. Hinata blushed before she stared up at him.

"He doesn't...The book that- Gai-sensei ga-gave him was Kakashi-sensei's. He j-just doesn't know." said Hinata quietly. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Neji who was glaring at Gai, then at Kakashi who was trying to hold his giggles, then back at Neji.

"Awww! I get it!" said Naruto as he laughed uncontrollably.

"So, Neji doesn't know that the book Gai gave him was Kakashi's and now he's in trouble?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

Naruto continued laughing.

"Um, sh-should we tell them?" asked Hinata.

"Nah, leave him there..." he said. Hinata blushed.

* * *

**7:55 - BUS**

"21 bottles of milk on the wall...21 bottles of milk..." continued Ino. Shikamaru opened his eyes as he stared at her desperately.

"Ino...please stop!" exclaimed Shikamaru lazily. Ino stopped and looked at him.

"I'll stop,if you give me a good reason!" exclaimed Ino happily. Shikamaru stared at her angrily.

"Fine, because your singing sucks and it's too troublesome!" said Shikamaru angrily. He wanted to sleep so badly. But then, it was after a second that he noticed what he said and instantly regretted it.

Ino closed her mouth and stared at him.

"Wh-what did you say?" she asked tearfully. Shikamaru raised two hands and held it in front of him.

"I- I didn't say anyth-

Ino's eyes welled up with tears and she sobbed quietly so only Shikamaru could hear.

"That's why-Sa-Sasuke-kun doesn't li-like me! Because no-nothing's good about m-me! Besides the fact that I have this incredibly sexy body, nothing else is good about me!" sobbed Ino angrily. Shikamaru looked around desperately.

"Well, I th-think you're pretty." said Shikamaru quietly. Ino's head immediately snapped up and she stared at him incredulously. Shikamaru had to give himself snaps right now.

He finally told Ino how he feels.

When suddenly, her next act caught him by surprise.

"Oh Shika-kun! You're such a great friend! You always know how to cheer me up!" said Ino happily as she hugged him. Shikamaru's stomach fell. She still did not get it.

A friend? Yes, a friend...that's all he's gonna be...for now anyway.

>>>

Sakura smiled happily as she saw what happened behind her. She turned to her diary and started writing again.

_Just right now, I saw Shikamaru try to tell Ino how he feels...Yet Ino took it as a wrong message and still thinks Shikamaru is just a friend...Hmm, I wonder, will that ever happen to me and Sasuke-kun? Probably not._

Sakura sighed before she continued writing. Sasuke's "I need to know what's in her diary" instinct went into work mode and he tried to look at what she was writing from the corner of his eye.

He saw a couple of words...

_I...Shikamaru...tell...how...feel..._

Not entirely wise Sasuke...Ooh, not entirely wise.

Sasuke's stomach dropped and he could feel it do a somersault. Sakura feels something for Shikamaru? Impossible! She would never replace him for a genius with an I.Q. of 200, right? Shikamaru is just too lazy, even though he's really smart and could even compete with Sakura, and even though he likes watching clouds, like Sakura does, those two does not suit each other!

_I mean, I'm better than him...in a lot of ways...Damn it!_

Sasuke clenched his fists, but immediately stopped.

_What? Why do I even want to read her diary? So what if she likes Shikamaru? It's not like it bothers me or something...Hn..._

Sasuke heard Sakura giggle slightly and he stared at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her looking at Shikamaru, before she started giggling again.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, before he stopped himself.

_Stop it!_

His gaze landed on Sakura, and he noticed a glint in her eye. A glint that would usually appear whenever she would ask him out on dates. He tore his gaze away from her and glared at the floor.

_Now, that glint in her eye would only appear whenever she thinks of Shikamaru...So what?_

Sakura smiled broadly, her eyes glinting as they used to whenever she was excited or giddy. She was extremely happy for her bestfriend.

_Oh, I could already see Ino looking at Shikamaru in a new way. Like, she's starting to like him slowly. Finally, my bestfriend would feel what it is like to love and what it feels like to be loved. Only in a matter of time...I mean, Shikamaru won't take that long. He's smart, and soon, he will find a way to tell Ino._

Sasuke stared at her out of the corner of his eye, and even though he tries to deny it, he was starting to feel empty.

_She likes Shikamaru..._

Oh Sasuke, you are so wrong...and you'll know this only in a matter of time.

* * *

**Next chapter happenings**: Here's something for all of you, it's a short something about chapter five. 

1. What? Tenten is still ignoring Neji for reading porn? But wait a minute, Naruto comes to the rescue?

2.Huh? Really?Neji actually thanks Naruto? What is this about Neji allowing Naruto to have fun with Hinata?

2. Read as Shikamaru tries to tell Ino how he feels, yet Ino always takes it as a wrong message. What is this about Chouji helping?

3. What? Come again? Sasuke and Shikamaru shares a cabin with Sakura and Ino? Uh-oh! It's not really good, especially with Sasuke trying to stop himself from strangling Shikamaru to death.


End file.
